


Read Between The Lines

by Magicant257



Category: Gravity Falls, We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:12:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicant257/pseuds/Magicant257
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An oblivious Stanford ruins moments between Stan and Panda, Irritated with this Panda decides to step up and tell Stanford to give them space. The only problem that lies is Panda's courage which stands in the way of directly telling him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Read Between The Lines

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry this may be kinda short! This is kinda meant to be just a oneshot

It was a quiet day in the shack. Barely anything stirred but two lovebirds who comfortably sat snug in the living room.

It’s been two weeks since Panda and Stan became ‘Lovers?’ the whole thing still left a strange feeling in the stomach but they were beginning to settle into it slowly; relaxing into that type of intimate relationship.  
Everything was okay for the most part but for one thing. One thing that ticked both Panda and Stan off quite a bit.

One thing that instantly ruined all tender moments and was generally a huge cock block.  
_“_ _Panda can I borrow you just for a moment?”_  
Those 9 words uttered by Stanford followed by a gentle grab of his paw leading him away from Stanley usually ends with Stanford talking to him on hours end. And by the time Panda got back, Stanley usually was already asleep or dealing with a large set of tourists.

“Panda, I’m just gonna break it to poindexter and tell him to shove off next time he tries to _**“Borrow”**_ you for a moment.”

Stan barked irritated crossing his arms, his face plastered with a frown.

“W-Wait Stan, maybe you should let me do it. You know how brutally honest you can be. I think a gentle approach would be better.”  
Stanley looked at Panda with a tiny unsure frown before placing a hand on his shoulder.  
“Okay muffin do whatever you want. But if he gets all stubborn and shit and not wanting to listen just tell me and I’ll take care of it.” He encouraged giving him a warm encouraging smile. This felt weird surely for him to be this...gentle but it felt nice doing it for Panda.

A blush spread on his face and Panda simply gave a small laugh before heading off to the kitchen where he found Ford sitting with a mug of coffee.

A strong smell of coffee filled the room as he went over to the table and pulled a chair to sit across Ford.

“Greetings Panda! How are you this morning?”  
“I-I’m doing okay Stanford, but asides from that I need to talk to you about something. Do you mind talking over a picnic sometime around noon?”  
Stanford gave an owlish look in response “Well sure Pan is something up?” Stanford asked slacking up a bit.

“N-Nah nothing major..BUT I’ve gotta make the stuff for the picnic now! Meet ya in the forest?” He excused himself quickly easing out the room. Panda nervously fiddled with his paws in the doorway as the man stared at him before simply nodding.

Quickly leaving the room he was met with Stanley right next to the door. Barreling straight into him Stan gave a grunt before dusting himself off and giving Panda a bit of a mocking smile.

“Picnic? Panda you sap.” he snickered barely able to contain himself as Panda gave him a playful hit  
“I’m trying okay! This isn’t exactly the easiest thing to do! Just to say, oh hey I’m dating your little bro! And yeah I want you to buzz off so me and him can make out.” He comically frowned blushing a bit.

Stan reflexively stepped back from the bear but went back to step forward.

“You gonna be alright?”  
“Y-Yeah I’ll be okay just let me get him at the picnic and I’ll tell him.” Panda softly said going out of the shack and to the cave to gather the supplies for the trip.

* * *

A few hours later Panda left the cave with a wooden basket in hand, it filled with only two sandwiches as he felt this conversation would be brief and short.

Venturing in the woods he looked a bit before finding Stanford waving to him from a clear spot in the woods.

Panda sauntered over to the other before beginning to take out the blanket from the basket and place it on the rough dirt covered forest floor.

Sitting down he waited for Stanford to sit down as well before bringing everything out. A nervous wide grin spread across his lips the entire time.  
_This is not going to end well._ Was all Panda can think before placing the last thing and grabbing for a sandwich, taking a small bite.  
Stanford went for the other sandwich and took a large chomp into it before staring at Panda.

“What’s wrong pan? You seemed really on edge, tell me what’s eating ya?” Stanford relaxed a bit more now, his arms lazily propped on each side to keep him up.

“W-well you see...It has to do with...you...and I just..” From there he mumbled words unable to form the right words. He tried in his hardest to find the best way to explain this until he just began to blurt out  
“You’re interrup-”  
Suddenly a loud beep could be heard from the man’s wrist watch and he looked down at it to see the message.

“Aah! Sorry Panda! I gotta go! It’s a report of a monster near the Library and I need to document it! We can talk about this later right?”  
He asked a bit quickly as he dusted himself off and stood up.  
“Y-Yeah sure man.” He waved a dismissive paw at the man before going to wrap everything up. In surprise he felt two arms wrap around him and a large six fingered hand gently rub his head.

“Thank you for the sandwiches.” He smiled before going off to the monster.

Panda a bit wide eyed scratched his head and gave a sigh before wrapping everything up and heading home.  
While things didn’t go bad in the way he expected, not even managing to tell him wasn’t any better of an outcome.

Not wanting to go back to the shack and explain to Stan he choked instead of just tell him he went back home with the basket tightly clutched in his paw in frustration.

* * *

 

The next day Panda sat in the shack, a secret feeling of guilt eating him inside as he sat with Stan in the living room.  
It was like he was just sitting in anticipation waiting for Ford to come into the living room and reveal that he didn’t even manage to hint to him to give them space.  
And just like he predicted he soon heard those familiar heavy footsteps sound through the house and sound closer and closer until he couldn’t deny Stanford was standing above both of them.

“Panda can I borrow you for a-”

“No.” Panda quietly cut off Stanford getting off from his spot next to Stanley to stand up and look up at Stanford.

A shocked look came over Stanford’s face as he looked down at Panda.

“Come on Panda it’ll be real quick I promise! I mean you don’t come over each day just to be with Stanley? You come to be with your friend right?”

Panda’s eyes widened and a pink blush soon spread “That’s EXACTLY the reason why I come over each day! I want to kiss and cuddle and do stuff with him but you keep interrupting it to talk to me about who knows what monster.”  
He covered his mouth at the end a blush growing bigger as he blinked the nervous tears away.

Stanford looked at him with a blank expression. Blinking once he looked over to Stanley;  
“I-I can’t believe this..Stanley..is this true?”  
Stanley was silent for a moment before rising from the chair, walking over to Panda.  
Staring at Ford he took the Panda in his hold and dipped him down, and proceeded an attack on his neck, trailing it with soft kisses and even ending it with a bite, which earned a gasp from Panda who was now sweating and blushing as he covered his face.

“Uh...nah we’re just friends.” He replied wrapping an arm around the bear. A smug grin spread across his face.

A slight embarrassed blush appeared on Stanford’s face and he uttered a short awkward cough clearing his throat looking off.

“I-I understand now Stanley. I will be sure to take your feelings more into consideration.” He inched away out the room leaving the two alone.

Panda let out a small sigh of relief wiping sweat of his fur.

“Thank goodness we got that cleared up.” He laughed before he felt two hands wrap around his waist and pull him close to the other.

“So..you want to finish what we well what I started back there?” Stan purred lowly with a grin kissing him on the cheek.


End file.
